A Lifty x Josie Valentine's Day Story
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Starring Josie/Evil Josie/Ghost Josie and Lifty/Ghost Lifty. Contains love, lust and no violence.


**A Lifty x Josie Valentine's Day Story**

**Starring…**

**Josie (an 18 year old htf/cartoon cat with white fur, neck-length red hair, brown eyes, a pink top, pink shirtless sleeves, a pink skirt, a pink hairbow on her left ear, white leggings and pink slippers; my OC)/Evil Josie (the Diclonius form of Josie with sky blue eyes, a sky blue top, sky blue shirtless sleeves, a sky blue skirt, a sky blue hairbow on her left ear, white leggings and sky blue slippers)/Ghost Josie (the ghost form of Josie with white hair, silver eyes, a white top, white shirtless sleeves, a white skirt, a white hairbow on her head and a ghostly tail)**

**Lifty (a green htf raccoon about the same age as her, sometimes he wears a white coat with a white shirt and a white scarf; from HTF)/Ghost Lifty (the ghost form of Lifty; he is ghostly white with silver eyes and a ghostly tail)**

**Featuring…**

**Samama (a human-like toon with long white pigtailed hair, red eyes, a green music note birth mark on her forehead, a black shirt, a red jacket, red pants and white shoes; just a friend on DeviantART/YouTube/FanFiction)**

**Pogoriki (a sky blue ball-shaped rabbit: from GoGoRiki)**

**Chikoriki (a purple haired magenta ball-shaped hedgehog with glasses;from GoGoRiki)**

**Shifty (Lifty's older twin brother who wore the fedora; from HTF)**

**Mentioned…**

**Jozie (Josie's older twin sister, my OC; mentioned by Shifty)**

**Wing (a.k.a. angelthewingedcat; mentioned by Josie and Shifty)**

**Jo, Rosetta, Silver, Snow, Ike and Layla (Josie and Lifty's children; mentioned by Lifty, Josie and Pogoriki)**

**Pogalinariki (Pogoriki's twin sister, my GoGoRiki OC; mentioned by Pogoriki and Chikoriki)**

It all started when Josie and Lifty are watching the stars and enjoying the view.

Josie: Oh Lifty, it's so peaceful.

Lifty: I know. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so guess I'm gonna rob a jewelry store and a flower shop and make you a valentine.

Josie: Lifty, that's so devious, yet sweet.

Lifty: I know.

Josie: Hey Lifty, what would you do after I die?

Lifty: Oh, I'd marry Samama as a backup wife…

Josie is shocked of what Lifty had said.

Lifty: Or be haunted by your ghost. Or was it commit suicide and become a ghost.

Josie: You'd marry Samama as a backup?

Lifty: Well, yeah! Or I could either be haunted by your ghost or just become a ghost.

Josie: I like the other two options, but I don't like the first one. I'd rather have Wing take care of our children than let Samama have them.

Lifty: Well, Jo is the first born daughter, Layla is just a toddler, Silver and Snow are raccoon twins just like me and Shifty, Ike is the youngest son and Rosetta does have your fur and my mask and tail, so I agree with you on that one. And what are you gonna do after I die? Marry Pogoriki as a backup husband? Be haunted by my ghost? Commit suicide and become a ghost?

Josie: Those were my options.

Lifty: Oh…

Meanwhile, Pogoriki and Chikoriki were just discussing what to do for both Valentine's Day and Chikoriki's Birthday.

Chikoriki: I could invite Pogalinariki over tomorrow.

Pogoriki: My sister?! Come on Chiko, this is Valentine's Day you're talking about! And it's bad enough that Josie is married to that stupid thief, Lifty.

Chikoriki: Well maybe if you kill Lifty, then maybe you can marry Josie.

Pogoriki: That's it! And then I can let Pogalina babysit her kids.

Chikoriki sighed. The next day, Josie was walking with white roses on her hand and a red and white valentine. Unknown to Josie, Samama, who is jealous of Josie, is hiding behind the bushes.

Samama: (whispers) Lifty, you will be mine.

Samama threw a rock at Josie. Josie noticed and was so angry, she turned into Evil Josie. Evil Josie began to charge at Samama, but then, Samama took out a tazer and then…

Josie/Evil Josie: (screams off-screen)

Later, Josie is now a ghost and flew through the door.

Ghost Josie: _Hey Lifty, can I talk to you?_

Voice: (off-screen) Oh, that won't be necessary, Josie.

Ghost Josie looked up and saw Pogoriki with Lifty's lifeless body

Pogoriki: If you're wondering why Lifty is dead, it's because I gave him a poison apple and now he's dead. (notices Josie as a ghost) What happened to you?

Ghost Josie: _Samama killed me with a tazer._

Pogoriki: (shocked) WHAT?!

Samama: (off-screen) WHAT?!

Pogoriki noticed that Samama had heard what Pogoriki just said.

Pogoriki and Samama: (glares at each other) You son of a-

Pogoriki and Samama went outside and started to fight off-screen. Then, Ghost Josie watched as Ghost Lifty came to her.

Ghost Lifty: _Wow, that was a crazy experience._

Ghost Josie: _I know._

Ghost Lifty: (smiles)_ Say Josie, now that we're ghosts, wanna make out in sheets?_

Ghost Josie: (blushing) _I would love to._

Ghost Lifty gave Ghost Josie a diamond, a pink and red valentine and red roses on a pink bow as she gave him a moneybag that she secretly stole from the bank, the valentine and the roses. Ghost Lifty carried Ghost Josie bridal style to their bedroom and they both went in their bed with white covers.

Ghost Lifty: (blushing) _I love you, Josie._

Ghost Josie: (blushing again) _I love you too, Lifty._

The two ghostly lovers shrouded themselves in the sheet as they began to make out. Meanwhile, Shifty came in

Shifty: Hey Lifty, your wife, Josie, is dead. How are you gonna- (saw Lifty, who is also dead) Okay, guess I'll be calling babysitter Wing. (getting the phone)

**Love is in the air.**


End file.
